sweet Suprise
by Rokushi Stories
Summary: Roxas and Xion used to be the best of friends. But one days Roxas moves. But three uears later comes back but hes different! He isnt the same. Xion is now officaly friendless, intill she meets Kairi, Namine, and Sora. Xion gets a job in papufriut cafe, and she sees roxas there. But all of a sudden Roxas want to talk to xion, again!Sorry if that summery sucks :( and the story
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my third fanfic Of ROKUSHI! HEHEHE XD.

Anyways hope you like! :) Also,check out my other fanfics more coming soon! There will be some sad, some happy, some weird ones, and one shots :)

Anyway HOPE U LIKE!

January, Saturday, 2012 7:20am

Kairi, Namine and I got out of the car. Today's our first day at work in Papua Fruit Cafe! Positives, gives lots of money, not so far from my school and house, my favorite cafe!

Now Negatives, we have to wear really short maid outfits! Maid outfits! I hate wearing dresses, skirts and girly clothes! Its disgusting!

"I'm really nervous!" I said. "Same here. I am very excited about the maid outfits but I'm also nervous about them!" Said Namine.

"Me too!" Namine and I both looked at Kairi shocked, she is usually the excited one! "What if the maid outfits don't look good on me!

Namine giggled while i just rolled my eyes. Don't see why Kairi should be worried she looks really good in everything. Well expect boy clothes.

"Calm down Kairi you look get in everything!".

Kairi grinned. "Thanks, Xion! You know this will be the first time you wear something girly and cute!"

"Oh yes its true! Xion you will look so adorable! I just know it!" Namine smiled. I turned red. "S-Shut up!" I mumbled.

Kairi and Namine giggled at me.

I just started walking to the cafe. Leaving Kairi and Namine behind giggling, damn idiots!

I walked in front of the cafe's door. My hand reached out to push the door open but it froze.

Some memorise popped in my head. Of me and... him.

-Flash Back-

Five Years Ago

"Xion! Come on! You'll love this place!" Said a boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. Who was two inches taller than Xion.

"Roxas.."-gasps for air- "Y-You... K-know.. I'm out of ... shape!" Said Xion as she kept up to her best friend. She put her hands on her knees. "Sorry, Xion! But this will be our second last day of summer! And I want to hang with you for the rest of the two days!" Roxas had a little blush on his face. "R-Really? Wouldn't you want to be with your other friends?"

"Heck no!" Grinned Roxas. it was xion's turn to blush.

Roxas opened the door for Xion. "Ladies first!" . Xion giggled "Thank you sir!".

Xion stepped in the Cafe it was decorated with Christmas stuff. Colorful lights, stalkings, and candycanes. Xion was amazed by the decorations.

"Woow its pretty!".

"Yeah that's what I thought when I was with my brother Ventus!"

Roxas and Xion both walked up to a counter. "Welcome to Paopu Fruit Cafe! How can I help you cuties!" Smiled a girl she had short blue hair, and was wear a dark blue maid outfit, she was about sixteen.

"Two sea salt milk shakes please!" Ordered Roxas.

"Sorry we only have one left!" Frowned the girl. "Me and Xi will just share! Is that ok, Xion!" Asked Roxas. Xion nodded.

"Anything else?"

Roxas looked at Xion. Xion shocked her head.

"No thats it!"

"That'd be two dollars!"

Roxas gave the lady the money. Xion and Roxas both went to sit down at a table and started talking about school, random stuff and Anime!

-Six minutes-

The same lady that asked there order walked to their table and gave them the milk shake that had two straws. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Roxas and Xion said in usion.

Roxas and Xion both took sips of there milkshake. They talked, and laughed having a good time.

But sadly they had to leave and do something else.

-End of Flashback-

Xion had the urge to cry but she held it in. "Xion!" Kairi shook xion violently.

"Huh?!" Xion snapped out of it.

"What happened you-"

"It's about- You know who." Xion looked at the ground.

Namine gasped "You mean Voldemort!". Kairi ignored namine and she put a hand on Xion's shoulder, but Xion shrugged it off.

"Lets just go!" Xion pushed the door open but it didn't open. "What da heck! This door won't open!" Xion pushed harder (A/N haha thats what she said)

Kairi narrowed her eyes "Xi you have to-".

"Kairi, I got this!"

Xion used her shoulder to push the door.

Kairi grabbed the handle from the door and pulled it. Xion looked dumbfounded.

"oh!"

Namine giggled. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Xion entered the cafe, second Namine, and third Kairi.

"Sorry girls but we are close, but it will be open in an hour!" Smiled a girl with blue short hair she was about in her twenties. She had a blue maid outfit.

' She looks familiar!' Thought Xion.

"Oh we're the newbies!" Said Namine

"Oh thank god you came early! Because we need to get your maid outfits, we have to go over the rules, and-"

"Umm, Miss we already know the rules, and register, and the machines. My mother use to have own a bakery. And i helped out a little." I said.

The blue head girl looked at me. "Oh I'm sorry my name's Aqua! You're names?"

"I'm Kairi!" Grinned kairi.

"I'm Namine!"

Namine, Kairi and Aqua looked at me waiting for me to say my name.

"I-I Xion..." I said softly.

Xion?... XION!" Aqua ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh my god! Are you that little girl who came over here with a boy who had spiky blond hair?" She had a huge grin.

Why did she have to mention him.

I nodded. "Are you the girl who gave us our order?" I asked.

"Yes I was!" She calmed down.

"Well its nice to see you again! I never got to say it because I was shy, but I really like your hair!" I smiled.

"Thank you. Now lets go and get those maid outfits!"

Aqua led us to a room and she measured our waist size, height, foot size and breast size which was awkward to me.

"What's your guys is favorite color?" She asked. "White!" Smiled Namine

"I love pink!" Kairi grinned

"Uhh, i guess light blue." I said plainly.

Aqua looked in a closet and found three maid outfits.

The top of the maid outfits were white and had a few buttons. Then the bottom/aprons/skirts were different colors. Like blue, white, or pink.

She handed is the maid outfits.

"Now go ahead and change!"

-13 minutes-

"UGH! MY BODY FEELS WEIRD!" I yelled behind the changing stalls.

"Come on Xi! Hurry up we are done and you been in there for some six minutes already!" Kairi yelled back.

I sighed and came out. "Awww,Xi you look soo cute!" Giggled Namine.

I turned red. "S-shut up!"

"Lots of boys from our school well so be staring at you!" Smirked kairi "And also your butt!" She teased.

"What are you talking about they'll be looking at you guys! Not me! They actually want to see skinny legs, and big butts!"

"But, Xi you do have a big butt!" Kairi said touching my,butt.

"KAIRI! STOP!" i whined.

Namine and Kairi both laughed.

"Girls! Come on!" Yelled Aqua "Here comes your first customer!"

"COMING!" we all yelled.

DONE WITH THIS PAGE THANK GOD!

IT TOOK SO LONG DX

It has so much boring parts that you guys might not even,wanna read everything! Anyways yes SOME girls,do talk about butts, and always try to embarrass the shy one who is not even close to confident! And never wears anything girly, or dresses.. trust me I KNOW!

My friends do that to me!

Anyways hope you like it plz comment, review and fav!

Don't just fave and run! U jerks lol, jk xD

Well update sooooooon


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Surprise Ch 2**

**Aqua taught Namine and I how to use the register, she didn't have to show Kairi because Kairi's mother use to own a bakery.**

**It didn't take long for Namine to understand but for me it took forever!**

**I didn't understand much about registers they make no sense I thought all you had to do was push random buttons and crap. Well was I wrong!**

**"Okay girls I will be in the office doing some business so it will just be you three for some hours. If you need anything or having trouble please tell me!" Smiled Aqua. **

**"Yes Ma'am!" Namine, Kairi and I said in usion.**

**"Also go open up in ten minutes, please!" Aqua then walked in her office. I sighed as I sat on the counter. **

**Kairi and Namine were talking about school, while I just listened. They have a way more interesting life then me! About four minutes later it got quiet so Namine went to unlock the door and minutes later came back.**

**"So Xi, I haven't seen Vanitas in school, how is he?" Asked Kairi breaking the silence. **

**Vanitas is my big brother, he doesn't really like to be around people only his best friend ventus, maybe sometimes Kairi and Namine but only them. **

**Kairi has a huge crush on him, and Vanitas has a crush on her too, but if i told Kairi, Vanitas like her he would probably beat me up and if i told Vanitas, Kairi likes him Kairi would totally get me back and embarrass me for the rest of my life till I die!**

**"He's alright just got sick and keeps trying to,get me sick" I say. **

**Namine giggled.**

**"When will he come back?" Asked Kairi worried. "Don't know maybe tuesday. If he lets me take him to the doctors! I swear he's like a child when he is sick!" I say as I sat on the counter next to the register, my back facing the doors from the entrance. **

**"You mean like you aren't!" Said a Voice behind me. **

**I glanced behind me, it was vanitas. "Hey Vanitas!" Smilled kairi. She pushed me out of the way for she can get a better look at him. **

**"Sup, Kairi." He said his voice was deep because of his stuffy nose. **

**"Vanitas? What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be home sleeping, and eating hot soup!" I stayed far away as possible from him, I don't want to get sick. **

**"One, i want to embarrass you! Two I wanted to get you sick!" He smirked. **

**"Vanitas you're sick! Go home!" I glared. **

**He groaned "Just give me some Coffee!" **

**I was about to go and make it but Namine was already on it! She quickly gave it to him. **

**"Thanks!" He sniffed. I raised an eyebrow at him "What about the-" **

**"I didn't bring money!" **

**I sighed took out money from my small pocket put money in the register. "Go home!". He got close to my face and sneezed in my face then he quickly ran. "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled. **

**He ran out of Paopu Fruit Cafe. **

**"Asshole!" I mutter. **

**I turned my back to the register and sighed. **

**"Okay who gets next cust-" before i could finish Namine and Kairi both pointed at me!**

**I narrowed my eyes. "Hello?" Said a voice behind me. I turned around looking down at the register. Its better like that so I don't get nervous. **

**"Welcome to Paopu Fruit Cafe! How can I-"**

**"Xion?" **

**My heart stopped, is that- no please... Anyone but him..**

**I looked at the customer. "R-Roxas!" I jumped back accidently slipped on something and fell,back on my butt on the ground! "Ow!" I said still on the ground. **

**Roxas was looking at down at me. "You okay?" He chuckled. I turned red Y-yeah!" I gave a soft smile. He bend over and took out his arm. **

**"Still clumsy I see!" He smiled. That cute smile, he still has it! Wait- no don't think that!**

**I took his hand and he pulled me up like if I was a feather. **

**"W-what are you doing here? I mean it's not like I didn't want you here! I mean like its not that i did want you here! I mean- what is your order, sir!" I say as my face was heating up.**

**He chuckled, "I'll have a four sea salt milk shake and four blueberry muffins!". **

**"Three dollars and twenty two cents!" **

**He gave me five bucks and i gave him, his change. **

**"Alright your order will be done in some minutes." I say. He goes and sits down in a table. **

**I turned around to glare at Kairi and Namine. They were grinning. "Shut up!" I yell. "Well looks like you're going to have to go give his order once its ready!" Said Kairi. I didn't say anything but just go to making his order. More people came there was already five people waiting for kairi to take their order. **

**I grabbed the plate with four sea salt milkshakes and the four muffins and walked to Roxas table . **

**Roxas was sitting with long grey haired boy whose name was Riku, and a b**

**rown spiky haired boy whose name was Sora. **

**Sora is like a big brother to me and he says i'm like a little sister to him so we are pretty much like siblings, he does look like me sort of and he does sort of look like Vanitas!**

**I arrived to the table and placed the tray in one of my hands and putting the muffins on the table first. **

**"Xion?" Asked Sora "You work here?". **

**I nodded "Started today! Kairi and Namine dragged me over here!".**

**"Oh that makes sense!" He chuckled. **

**As i was about to put the Sea salt icecreams on the table, Roxas got up to help me seeing I was struggling. **

**Then... **

****CRASH****

**Everything happened so fast, that someone could of missed it in a blink of an eye. **

**Even I missed it for closing my eyes. But all i know is that I'm in the ground and someones ontop of me... **

**As I opened my eyes... Roxas was on top of me, he was looking straight in my eyes. **

**I blushed. "Um...Uh... R-Roxas.." i said quietly. **

**"Xion...I-" **

**"Get a room you two!" Interpreted Riku. Sora snickered. **

**That made me blush redder. "Um... Roxas... Can you get off me.". **

**Roxas hesitated and got up. He took out his arm and I took it. I bend down to get a cup and as I did, **

_**...SLAP!...**_

My face turned redder than a tomato. I quickly turned around it was seifer! He was smirking. "Nice butt, Xion!".

Before I could say anything Roxas got in front of seifer. "Hey! You don't treat Xion like that! glared Roxas.

"Since when did you care, huh? You treated her like crap when she first saw you! Heck you even pushed her?" Roxas had guilt in his face. "Hey, Xion did you even forgive the kid?! In fact did he even apologize for calling you names and embarrassing you!".

Memorise came back, memories i didn't want to remember. I held in my tears. "I'll bring the other sea salt icecream!" I bowed and ran to the girls bathroom.

As i closed the door i slid down the door blocking the door.

DOOOOONE WITH THIS CHAPTER

FINALLY!

THAT WAS LONG 0_0

ANYWAYS...,, HOPED YOU LIKED IT XD

I hate it ;_;


End file.
